


Deep in the Heart of a Lone Star Lady - Jonsa Historical AU Texas 1800's

by Shelby46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Jonsa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, First Time, Texas, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: Sansa Stark finds herself running a cattle ranch in Texas in the 1800's but profits dip lower and lower each year. Just when she thinks she is on the verge of losing everything, the new ranch hand Jon Snow walks into her life and gives her so much more to live for.





	1. The New Hand Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Jonsa Historical Event - A Time For Wolves

Sansa Stark patted her red hair, which was up in a tight bun and brushed her long skirt as she looked towards the two men approaching her. She was dressed in a red patterned dress with a floral pleated panel sewn into the front and a high collar white shirt underneath which extended to her wrists. It had taken some getting used to, wearing so many clothes in the Texas heat but she was on her third year here and quite adapted. She smiled at the men who stopped in front of her.

“Miss Stark,” the man called Sam said smiling at her “The new hand you hired just arrived. This is Jon Snow,” he said indicating the man standing next to him who quickly removed his hat and extended his hand.

She appraised him. He was short with dark curly hair and a full beard and mustache. He had a very handsome face with chiseled cheekbones, full lips and a straight nose. When he looked at her his eyes were a dark liquid brown that seemed to hold a vast amount of age and wisdom although he couldn’t have been much older than she.

She realized she had been staring and cleared her throat “It is nice to meet you Mr. Snow,” shesaid formally grasping his hand and shaking it.

“It is lovely to meet you too ma'am,” he said looking into her blue eyes. They reminded him of the expansive Western sky. Her hair was fiery red and although it was pulled up the few wisps that played around her face were wavy. For a moment he envisioned what if must look like long and loose and wild. He was pulled out of his musings by her question.

“You’re from back East Mr Snow,?” she said her eyebrows raised. His accent was familiar

“Yes, Boston,” he answered looking down.

She nodded “How is it you find yourself in Texas,” She asked her eyes studying his face. Many people coming out West were running from something. The law, the asylum, sometimes an expectant spouse or as in her case that and her family. She was not above hiring men with a past. Most of the men working for her now had some reason to hide out and she preferred to know what from. She gave Sam an expectant look.

“Well yes, Jon I’ll be seeing you,” he said nodding awkwardly before shuffling away with a backward glance. He had taken to Jon right away even if the others hadn’t quite warmed up to him yet. He hoped she would keep him on. He had not missed the intensity of that short exchange and was a bit glad for it. Sansa Stark had been alone for way too long.

She began to walk indicating for Jon to follow. Her petticoats swished with each step “So how _did_ you end up in Texas, Mr. Snow,?” she asked again making it clear with her voice that she required an answer.

He followed beside her “It isn’t do to with anything lawless I can assure you. I grew up in an orphanage. Once I was of age I had two choices, die young working in the textile mills or come out West. I was hired on as security for a wagon train.”

She looked at him surprised with his answer not sure if she believed him “Well that is one of the plainer stories I have heard.”

“And you?” he stopped and asked a bit annoyed at being interrogated by her “You recognized my accent so I assume you came from the Northeast yourself. How is it a young, single woman finds herself owning a ranch in Texas?” he looked her square in the eye and saw those eyes harden.

“My story is of no consequence to you,” she stated flatly

“Oh but mine is to you?” he countered

She turned towards him “What kind of men do you think come to work on a cattle ranch Mr Snow? It is hard, dirty dangerous work out in the middle of nowhere. I don’t blame people for their pasts but I do want to know what they might be running from before I hire them. Not only to protect myself and my interests but to protect them as well should anyone come looking for them. That is one thing I learned when I came out here with my brother. Which to answer your question is how I came to be on a cattle ranch in Texas.”

That actually raised a hundred more questions but he felt he had pushed her enough. He needed this job and he needed a place to settle for a bit “My apologies ma’am. I do not intend to cause you any trouble. And I am not running from anything. I heard some men talking in town and they said a man could make a good living working a season of cattle,” he waited to see if he had made her mad enough to send him on his way but she began walking again.

“Yes if you work hard and don’t incur to many expenses then you can make quite a lot at the end of the season,” she had stopped in the yard intending to move on from the subject “I take care of the chickens and the garden,” she said pointing to each area around them “You hands tend the cattle, that includes the milk cows, the barn, fences and stables and horses. Edd takes care of the smoke house for me and the hogs.”

“And Sam?” he asked. He had taken a liking to the portly man. He was good natured and kind.

She smiled “Sam is supposed to be responsible for religious life out here and in town. The priest sent him up from San Antonio with us after...” she faltered “well after we had spent some time down there. But he just likes hanging out on the ranch mostly I think.”

Jon frowned. He had not missed the way she chose her words carefully when speaking of her past. He assumed the _we_ meant her and her brother. But where was this brother now? Why was she out her all alone?

“He is a priest?” Jon asked in disbelief.

“No,” Sansa answered “Only in training. It is a long story. His parents are actually quite wealthy but his father sent him into the priesthood at a very young age. Seems the younger brother was favored and with Sam taking the cloth that left only one heir. He came out West with the missionaries and has been studying under Father Ameon in San Antonio. The next step in his training is to be out here with us. Turning the faithless,” she said this with a wry grin. She liked Sam very much.

“I cook breakfast and dinner at the big house every day,” she continued “You are always welcome but I believe there are tins of beans if you prefer not to,” she said leaning in a bit not sure why she suddenly felt playful “I hope my cooking is more enticing than beans.”

He smiled “I certainly don’t intend to miss out on fine cooking.”

His smile was a bit lopsided she noticed and his eyes crinkled up at the corners. She felt herself drawn to him.

Smoothing her skirt she continued “I do the wash on Wednesday. Just leave your soiled clothes in the big basket on the porch. I also do the mending. Once I retire in the evening I don’t like to be disturbed but if there is an accident or someone needs tending to don’t hesitate to come and get me. I keep a bottle or two of whiskey for medicinal purposes but there is no drinking allowed on the ranch. Also no brawling. I expect if any of you have issue with each other you can work it out without acting like school children,” she turned to him to make sure he got the importance of these last two rules.

He nodded. He wasn’t one to drink much and he hoped he had no reason to fight out here.

“Now before you think me heartless or that I don’t understand the natures of men, let me say that we go into town once a month for supplies and the hands get their libations then. There is also a bathhouse and a boarding house but most of the men stay in the saloon hotel. You are free to choose of course but the saloon holds the tab book for the ranch.”

“I have discovered I prefer to sleep outside when I can. The stars here are really something,” he said

She regarded him a moment. She had never met a man who mentioned things like stars “Now you missed supper tonight but Edd has those beans,” she smiled at him despite herself “and I will see you in the morning for breakfast.”

He shook her hand again “Yes ma'am you will. And thank you! Have a good evening.” he plopped his hat on his head and began to walk turning back around to watch her as she walked away.

She could feel his eyes on her. She didn’t’ know how but she could.  _Don’t turn around. I will not turn around_ she repeated to herself and walked straight into the house closing the door loudly behind her.

 

 


	2. Life on a Ranch is Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jon Snow settles in, Sansa worries how she will keep the ranch going another year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter!

Jon was in good spirits when he arrived at the bunk house. It was one long building with cots lined along each wall.. His cot was closest to the door. Each had a row of hooks in the wall above it, he hung his hat up and removed his vest hanging it up as well.

Edds cot was above his along the wall. He had not been as welcoming as Sam but he seemed alright. He grinned at Jon “So how did the meetin go?” he said with a wink.

Jon quickly looked across the room where a man called Rast lay and gave Edd a warning look. Rast seemed to be the one in charge of the hands. He turned out to be as mean as he looked and Jon had already been warned to stay clear of him as much as he could.

Edd wisely changed the subject “Well we will get you a horse tomorrow. There is an extra saddle in the stable you can use until you can buy your own.”

“He can have one of them horses we brought up from the hills,” a gravelly voice said

Edd looked over in shock “Rast them horses ain’t broke!”

“So? Everyone here broke their own horse. Ain’t a cowboy worth his salt that can’t break a horse,” he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Edd looked at Jon but he waved him off “It’s fine,” he could feel Rasts piercing eyes boring into his back. Truth was Jon had little experience with even tame horses. Security for a wagon train turned out to be an exaggeration. He was truly nothing more than a glorified servant with a gun on his hip and he had walked most of the way to Texas.

A younger man named Pyp with big ears and a constant grin walked by and clapped him on the back “It’ll be alright. You will either break her or she will break you. One way you get a horse and the other you won’t need one!” he laughed out loud as if he had just made a grand joke and continued flopping down on his bunk.

Jon reached down and pulled his blanket back only to jump back yelling out loud. The room erupted in laughter. Rast laughed so hard he choked. Laying in Jon’s cot was a 4 foot snake. It was clearly dead but Jon’s heart pounded from the shock just the same. He grabbed the snake by the tail and tossing it out the door returned to his cot to brush the blanket off.

Rast finally recovered and reached up turning the knob on the oil lamp burning above his bunk “Lights out boys. Gotta watch out for them snakes Snow. I hear they like to snuggle up to pretty boys in the night.”

Jon was left to finished undressing in the dark not sure Rast was talking in literal terms. He did not get much sleep that night.

 

Sansa awoke just as the sky began to lighten shaking the dream from her mind. She hadn’t been kissed much in her life but in her dreams it was Jon Snow doing the kissing. Why did he have such an effect on her? Once the rooster began to crow she got out of bed and used her chamber pot. She then poured water into the basin bowl and washed the sleep from her face. She dressed fully and pulled her hair in to it’s usual bun. She looked at herself in the mirror above the basin. She was just shy of 20 years old but she felt much older. She wondered how she looked to Jon Snow. His face swam into her mind. She wanted to touch his cheek as she had done in her dream. Feel the roughness of his beard. _Stop it!_ She chided herself. _You have too much work to do to be thinking about him!_

She grabbed her chamber pot and set it out on the porch just outside the door. Then filled the stove with wood. She lit it and took the boiling pot to the pump filling it with water. She returned the pot to the stove and left it to heat. Her next chore was the chickens. She opened the hen house letting them out into the yard spreading grain across the dirt. They would spend the day feeding on insects and anything else they could find.  She gathered the eggs in her skirt pockets and walked back to the house. Scooping out a bowl of water from the pot heating on the stove she washed the eggs and tested them by floating. All were good and she left them to dry on the small table while she took her basket and chamber pot to the garden. She picked the vegetables that were ready and pulled weeds along the rows as she went. Setting the basket aside she hauled water from the pump to the garden by bucket until it was watered thoroughly. Lastly she emptied her chamber pot around the outer garden fence. The smell of urine would keep rabbits and deer away. She washed it out with water she kept back from the buckets and made her way back to the house basket and pot in hand.

As she approached the house she saw the full milk pail sitting on the big outside table where everyone ate and beside it was a bright yellow flower. She picked it up a smile playing at her lips. It was from him she knew it. None of the other hands would dare leave her flower. She looked around and seeing no one brought the flower to her face smelling it’s sweet fragrance. She took it inside and began to prepare breakfast her step a bit lighter than usual.

 

Sansa was still bringing dishes out as the men arrived grabbing plates and filling them. She had made homemade biscuits, fried eggs, slices of thick ham from the smoke house and potatoes fried with onions and yellow squash. She poured steaming cups of coffee handing them to passing hands.

“Thank you,” she heard him say in that distinct accent. She looked up and met his eyes. He looked tired. Like he hadn’t slept much.

“Your welcome,” she said softly then began to make a plate herself.

They all ate in mostly silence with the sounds of chewing and utensils scraping plates all that was heard. The men left the table one by one as they finished and headed off to their own chores leaving her to clean up.

Jon rose to offer his assistance when Rast called after him “Come on Snow. We got man’s work to do!”

He gave her a small smile and trotted after the other men.

The rest of the morning was spent washing up after breakfast and taking all the scraps to the hog pen. Her daily routine rarely changed and she enjoyed the hard work and monotony. It kept her mind occupied so she did not think too much. Last year’s profits had not been what she had hoped and this year was not shaping up much better. She didn’t know how long she could keep things going on her own like this and she was worried.


	3. Jon Learns What it Means to Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident on Jon's first day as a cowboy bring he and Sansa closer together as more of her past is revealed.

Jon approached the horse in front of of him cautiously, hand outstretched “Shhh now girl, it’s alright,” he crooned.

Her nostrils flared at the scent of him. The other men sat around on top of the corral fence. They had put the lead on her but left the rest up to him.

Rast spat tobacco juice in the dirt “Come on Snow! We ain’t got all damned day!” he called out

The sound of his loud voice caused the horse to rear up pawing the air with her front hooves. Jon ducked and rolled in the dirt as she came crashing back down cantering away to the far end of the corral. Both Rast and Pyp broke out in raucous laughter but Edd was worried.

“Grab that lead Jon! Keep her head down and her hooves on the ground!” Edd shouted then turned to Rast “He don’t know how to do this. He’s gonna get his self killed.”

“Ahhh I ain’t gonna let him get hurt too bad,” Rast answered “He can have Chuckles.”

Chuckles was the oldest and slowest horse on the ranch. “Just give him a bit more time. He needs to learn what it means to cowboy. Toughen up a little.”

Edd didn’t think Rast gave two shits that Jon learned to be a cowboy but he kept his mouth shut and turned back to watch.

Jon got up with an angry glance in Rast’s direction. Without dusting himself off, he went in again slowly and managed to grab the horse’s lead like Edd had instructed. She tried to pull up but he held her firm. She moved in a circle jerking her head, snorting and whinnying her displeasure. Jon kept with her holding the lead tight and not letting himself get out from in front. Suddenly, the mare bucked her back legs hitting the fence and busting the top two rails in half. The lead was jerked from Jon’s hands burning his skin. She reared up and her front hoof raked down his chest ripping his shirt and vest knocking him to the ground. He lay there, the wind knocked out of him sure he would be stomped to death when he felt arms under him pulling him to safety. He could hear Rast and Pyp whistling and crooning trying to get the horse under control again.

Sansa had been sweeping off the porch when a handsome and finely made wagon being pulled by an equally handsome and finely made horse pulled into the yard. A tall man in a suit and tall hat stepped down leaving the driver of the wagon to control the horse. It was Petyr Baelish. He owned the biggest and most lucrative ranch in this part of Texas.  When he had heard the news of new people taking up the old Stark place he came straight away to assess the situation. It was closest to his property and he liked to know who is neighbors were. He hadn’t expected to find a young single woman. Sansa was a fine looking woman. Raised in Baltimore he had heard. He told her she deserved more than toiling away like some common ranch hand. He had a big house. His last wife had furnished it well. She would have a piano and servants to cook and clean for her. But what he needed most was sons. His wife had been barren.

Sansa refused his proposal right away. But he did not give up. He was a shrewd and unscrupulous businessman who was not accustomed to being told no. He knew as long as she had this ranch to hold onto she would never consider him. But he had a plan and today was the day he put that plan into action.

Sansa watched him approach. He held an apple and a small knife cutting off slices to put in his mouth. He smiled at her still crunching the apple slice “Sansa,” he inclined his head as he greeted her.

“Mr Baelish,” she answered refusing to call him Petyr although he had asked her many times to do so. His nostrils flared at the slight but he let it go. He sliced a piece of the apple and offered it to her with gloved fingers. Having no way to decline politely she brushed her hands off on her skirt and took the piece from him. It was tart and juicy

“They are from my orchard. I brought you an entire barrel full. Tony!” he called to the man on the wagon “Bring that barrel of apples for the Miss Stark now!” he spoke as if the man were a child or a simpleton.

“Yes sir boss!” the man said hopping off the wagon to retrieve the barrel

“How are you,” he said his voice a bit lower as he took her by the hand “It has been too long since I came by to see you”

She slipped her hand out of his quickly “I don’t know why you feel the need to stop by so often Mr Baelish. I have already told you many times that…..”

He raised his hand to cut her off “No you misunderstand me. That is not why I am here. I have a different offer for you. An exchange of goods if you will.”

She raised her eyebrows “Oh?”

“I have acquired a new bull. Finest piece of flesh in the Texas territory,” he let his eyes appraise her as if that was debatable. She looked away uncomfortably “and the most expensive. He is arriving by rail car on Tuesday if you can imagine it.”

“Well how lovely for you,” she said still not sure where this was going.

“Lovely for you actually. I am offering you my old stud. I know your calf production was not what it should have been last season and I think you may benefit from some new stock,” he smiled at her

Her eyes narrowed “You seem to know a whole lot about my goings on here Mr Baelish,” she said . He had piqued her interest but she was still wary. He was not a man to give without expecting in return.

“I make it my business to know what is happening with my competitors,” he answered. And he knew a lot. Like the state of her bank books for one and the fact that her current herd would not cover this years expenses.

She snorted “I hardly think I am a competitor to you,” she said then more seriously “Why are you doing this?”

He stepped closer “I admire you Sansa. Making a go of this place on your own. Nobody thought you could do it. And well, I still care for you.”

She doubted either of those things were true but the thought of more calves was too tempting. That would be just the push she needed to get over this slump. Maybe she could convince Jon to stay on another season. She blinked to clear her mind. Jon? Why was she thinking of him now??

“Alright,” she said “I will have my boys come and round him up tomorrow if that is convenient.”

He nodded shaking her hand “Better send them all. He is a big one,” he grinned. The bait had been taken and he was very pleased

The commotion of the all the ranch hands half carrying an injured Jon to the house caused them to both turn “Looks like you have a man to tend to. New hand?” she was more reckless than he thought hiring another man when she knew she couldn’t afford it.

“Yes,” she answered

He didn’t miss the way her face softened and he didn’t like it. He glanced at the man being dragged along. _Perhaps he wouldn't survive his injuries_ , Petyr thought. He tipped his hat “I’ll leave you to it then.” and turned to board his wagon instructing his driver to head out.

Sansa watched him leave thinking of deals with the devil and then turned her attention to her men. Jon’s shirt and vest were torn open, the front soaked with blood. He didn’t appear able to walk on his right foot. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at all of them as if they were naughty children “And what exactly has taken place here?” she demanded.

“He got hurt trying to break a horse,” Pyp answered as he and Edd set Jon on the porch bench.

“Breaking a horse? And who’s idea was it to let him to that?” she immediately turned her eyes to Rast.

“Aww now we was just trying to teach him how to cowboy Miss. He didn’t protest none,” Rast answered.

“Horse broke the corral fence” Pyp murmured with a giggle. He always found tense situations funny.

“Well here is a real joke for you, now that I have to tend to him I won’t have the time to prepare dinner. And it sounds like you boys have plenty of work to do repairing that fence to have time to eat anyway,” she glared at them until they began to shuffle away.

Rast glanced back giving Jon a scathing look. _Damn him to hell_. _He got him in wrong with M_ _iss Stark_ _and cost him his dinner! He would pay for this one way or another_!

Once they were gone she turned her attention to Jon her face softening “Oh what were you thinking!” she chided as she helped him remove his ruined shirt and vest.

He winced as he pulled his sleeves off. She was temporarily stunned by the sight of his naked torso. Despite his injury his body was beautiful. His skin was pale, each muscle standing out in perfect relief. Her fingertips itched to reach out and touch him. He groaned in pain when he moved his arms and she was brought back to herself. 

 _What is wrong with you_ , she thought,  _there is an injured man here._

She fetched hot water from her boiling pot and several clean rags and the bottle of whiskey. His chest was just scraped from the horse’s hoof and she didn’t suspect any broken ribs. His ankle however was very swollen and bruised. She handed him the bottle and he took a swig and grimaced.

“Alright this is going to hurt,” she warned as she poured whiskey along the scrapes on his chest.

He sucked in his breath with a hiss “Ahh!!!”

“Sorry,” she said as she started cleaning his wounds.

Soon though her hands began to shake. Now that all distractions were gone, some painful memories were surfacing. She tried to push them away but found herself blinking back tears. She felt his hand close around hers.

“Are you alright?” he asked her

She looked down into his concern filled eyes “I’m sorry. Here you are broken and bleeding and having to ask me if I am alright.”

He waited expectantly for her to speak, eyes on hers. He held his hand still although he wanted to caress her. He was afraid she would pull away if he did.

“A year ago, those very same men carried my brother, Robb, in much like they were carrying you only he was already…..” she sat down on the bench next to him but never let go of his hand. It was warm and dry and comforting “We came out West together. My family wanted him to marry into another prominent family to a woman he had never met but once at a wedding when he was twelve years old. But he was in love with someone and my parents forbid it. She was poor you see a nobody. He married her anyway and they decided to head here. My father’s brother, Benjen, owned this place. He was never one for following society’s rules either. My mother always said he was not right in the head. I found out I was headed for the same fate as my brother. Mother and Father had several possible husbands picked out already. So I decided to run away with Robb and Talisa.”

“That was very brave,” Jon said softly.

She scoffed “Thinking back on it we were very stupid,” she got up and began to tend to his wound again not letting go of his other hand “It took almost a year to get here and she didn’t make it. My brother’s wife. She was feverish and just never got better. He was never the same. We worked hard the first year to get things cleaned up and set up. He took to ranch life right away. I suspect all the hard work kept him from thinking too much. But he was reckless. One day the cattle had trapped themselves in a blind canyon. They aren’t the smartest of beasts and they didn’t have enough sense to turn around and go out the way they got in. Robb waded in to try and get to the front to turn them around but they panicked. He was trapped against the canyon wall. Crushed by his horse and later trampled by the herd.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jon replied squeezing the hand he was still holding

“Most women would have sold off and went back home but I had nothing for me back there. Then Petyr Baelish came slinking around, that was the man that was here before. He wanted this land very badly…….”

“And he wants you as well?” Jon interrupted

Sansa smiled humbly “Well I think the land is much more valuable to him than me but yes. I suppose that made me want to fight harder to keep it, you know.”

After she cleaned the wound she wrapped his ankle up in bandages made from an old sheet ripped in strips and brought him a fresh shirt.

He waved it away realizing where it must have come from “No, I….I couldn’t take that.”

“You can and you will,” she ordered “You don’t have another shirt and I can’t have you walking around like that all day,” she felt herself blush and turned to hide it.

In the end he took the shirt and a mug of whiskey for the pain.

“Thank you for helping me,” He told her “And for sharing you story. I…” he paused not sure how to tell her how he felt “I am happy you felt comfortable enough with me to tell it.”

She smiled at him warmly not sure what to say.

Edd helped him back to the bunk house with instructions to keep his ankle up. Luckily Rast and Pypar would be out past dark repairing the fence and likely to sleep outside. Jon had a quiet night to rest.

As she walked back to the house, Sam came pulling his fully loaded burro with him. She smiled “Are you off then?” she asked

He nodded a big smile on his face “Yes. My first baptism. So exciting!”

“It is Sam. That is wonderful for you,” she said her voice weary as she patted his shoulder.

“I saw Petyr Baelish here earlier,” he said “You know what he wants,” Sam told her “And you know you can’t trust him.”

 She nodded “Yes. I know but,” she sighed “I am in trouble Sam.”

He smiled “Well you could always just marry Jon. Then Littlefinger couldn’t touch you,” his eyes lit up with mischief.

She giggled despite herself “Sam you know you shouldn’t call him that.”

It was rumored that Petyr’s wife had gone insane and bitten off his finger. He had her committed not long after and the first person to call him Littlefinger met the end of his riding crop.

“Well something to consider,” Sam said eyeing her with a grin.

She blushed and gave him a hug “Be careful and come back soon. “

She watched him ride away and walked into the house his words ringing in her ears.

 


	4. Where the Wild Plums Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa spend an afternoon alone together

Jon awoke in the stifling hot room his body coated with sweat. He could see the sun was midway in the sky through the window. He had slept a long time. He sat up gingerly, wincing at every ache in his body and grabbed the large walking stick Edd had left for him to hobble outside and relieve his full bladder. He spotted the large horse trough and decided a good washing was what he needed. He managed to strip and half climb half fall in the round metal container. He dunked his head under rinsing his sweaty curls and lay back enjoying the cool water.

Sansa had checked on Jon earlier but he was still sound asleep. The other hands left after breakfast to bring the new bull back from the Baelish place. She decided after her chores were done to ride out to the wild plum grove just on the other side of the canyon. She wanted to make jam before she ran out of sugar to do so. Her monthly trip to town was still two weeks off. She had more on her mind than jam though. This was the first time she and Jon would be alone and she was going to ask him to go with her.

She wandered into what had been Robb’s room and opened the armoire intending on getting fresh clothes for Jon. She pulled out a pair of pants and a clean shirt and glancing up saw his hat sitting on the shelf. She reached up and tenderly ran her hands along the brim. It was white, his dress hat. His old brown one had been lost in the stampede.  _What are you doing?_ A voice spoke up in her mind.  _I’m doing what I_ _want,_ she answered herself and making the final decision pulled the hat down and took it with her.

Jon was making his way from the trough back to the bunk house wearing only his pants which were not properly buttoned when he saw Sansa walking towards him. He was stopped in his tracks.. She had on small cowboy hat with a tan button down shirt and brown trousers.  His mouth fell open. He had never seen a woman wear pants before!

“Hello,” she said as she approached.

He swallowed hard “Ma’am,” he answered.

She smiled “I was going to ride out to the plum grove and do some gathering. Would you like to come along? I left you some clean clothes on your bunk”, it hadn’t occurred to her that he might say no and she felt a pang of uncertainty.

His face broke into a huge grin “Yes I would love to come along although I’m not sure how well I can ride with my ankle.”

She loved how his eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled “Well if you wouldn’t mind it, you can ride with me,” she suggested.

He nodded unable to find his voice for a moment. What she was suggesting was very intimate. Their bodies would be close, swaying in the saddle…. “Ye..yes that is..just let me go and change.”

When he walked out of the bunk house dressed head to toe in her late brothers clothes Sansa smiled. He looked so handsome even if things were a bit baggy “Ready?”

Getting on the horse proved to be a bit more awkward than he would have liked. He was glad the boys were not here to see it! Once he was settled and they began to move the throbbing in his ankle was overshadowed by the fact that their bodies were touching in almost every way. His inner thighs nestled with her legs, his chest pressed against her back his arms wrapped around her waist. Thankfully their hats kept his face from being too close to the bare back of her neck. The rocking movement as the horse walked along pressed her backside against his groin in the most agonizing way.

He cleared his throat and tried to scoot back a bit away from her but the slope of the saddle made that nearly impossible.

“Are you alright?” she asked turning her face back towards him.

“Y..yes,” he stammered his face turning as red as the Texas sky during sunset.

“We are almost there. Just around that bend up there. See?” she pointed ahead.

When they arrived at the wild plum grove she found a large rock and stopped the horse there so Jon could get off easier. He grunted with the effort and she briefly wondered if this was a good idea for him. She had been selfish. Once he was down he turned and reached for her willing to help her down despite his ankle. She was perfectly capable of getting off a horse by herself but slid down into his waiting hands anyway.  He turned and walked a few feet away trying to hide his predicament until it subsided.

In front of them stood several bushes of thick tangled branches covered in small red fruit. He stepped forward but she held him back.

“Wait,” she said reaching down to pick up a rock “We have to make sure there a no snakes. The mice like to eat the fruit and that makes this a good hunting area for snakes. They curl up inside where it is nice and cool,” she threw the rock at the bottom half of the branches. It crashed through and rolled underneath out of sight.

He reached down to do the same and only after they were sure there was nothing lurking did they fill the sacks with fruit. As he was picking he tried a bite and immediately spit it out making a face. It was so sour!!

Sansa laughed “They are mostly good for making jam! A bit too tart for eating.”

He thought that was an understatement but smiled at her and went to get a drink from the canteen to rinse his mouth out.

After they filled the sacks she lay a thick leather blanket on the ground and brought the basket of food she made for the trip. His ankle was throbbing at this point and his face looked a bit pale. He hobbled over and clumsily lowered himself down.

“Here,” she said pulling the whiskey bottle from the basket and offering it to him “You need this for the pain.”

He didn’t argue and took a large swig wiping his mouth after. As they ate the leftover biscuits filled with ham she had brought, he looked at the landscape around them. It was dominated by a huge blue sky full of wispy clouds. High above them a large bird circled. Straw colored grass covered everything as the red hills and canyons rose and fell in the distance.Tall yucca stalks grew in various places their spiky green stalks standing out against the grass. “It is so beautiful here,” he commented.

She nodded and sighed “Yes it is. I love it here. I did from the moment I arrived. It is a harsh, unforgiving place but I love it.”

She turned to him, studying his handsome face and before she let herself think about it she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

He was taken aback but immediately sank into the kiss. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand, scooting towards her. He had not kissed many women. Mostly those in saloons and their kisses had been rough and wet and very forward. He didn’t want to kiss Sansa like that. He moved his lips gently against hers and lightly ran his tongue along her upper lip. She moaned softly and opened her mouth for him.

It wasn’t proper. She knew it. But this wasn’t Baltimore this was Texas and there was no one here but rabbits and vultures to see them.

They kissed for quite awhile. He let his hands holding her face slip down to her neck and then to her shoulders. He let his lips graze along her neck and jaw and kissed her shoulders through her shirt. She sighed softly gripping his arms tightly. He stopped and gazed into her eyes brushing his fingers along her cheek.

They lay together on the blanket staring up at the sky. Something had been nagging at him “Sansa? How do you know you can trust this Baelish fellow?” He knew the hands were off at his place and it unsettled him.

She sighed “I can’t. But I am in a tough spot and a gamble like this is too good to pass up. If it pays off then I will survive here one more year.”

He didn’t understand the workings of a ranch but she explained if spring calf production is low then the herd is not large enough to sell off in the fall. Her bull was old and not as many cows had become pregnant.

As the sun started to dip lower in the sky, they decided to head back. The ride was pleasant. He freely kissed her neck and whispered sweet things in her ear that made her giggle and shiver like a school girl. She felt happy for the first time in a long time.


	5. Deals With the Devil Never Pay Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansas deal with Petyr Baelish backfires leaving her in more trouble than before and Jon and Sansa spend their first night together.

* * *

Jon walked into the bunkhouse to find all the hands packing up their gear. “What are you doing?’ he asked looking around the room.

Rast leaned over his rucksack “Peter Bealish is offering three times the wages that Miss Stark can.”

“You can’t just leave her!’ Jon shouted in dismay.

“Buddy, I am in this to get paid. Not for charity,” Rast said stuffing more gear into his burlap pack.

“Edd,” Jon implored walking over to his friend who was packing up the same way.

Edd gave him a sympathetic look “I’m sorry Jon but Rast’s right. I need to get paid what I am worth. Miss Stark is a helluva woman but she never should have tried to make a go of this place after the boss got hisself trampled. One way or another ol Baelish will get his hands on it and when he does I intend to be on the right side of him. If you was smart you’ld do the same.”

“No, I won’t,” Jon answered stepping back.

Rast laughed and spit tobacco juice on the dirt floor “I know why this one wants to stick around. Why don’t you ask him where he has been all day? Saw you two ride up,” he scoffed “If I had known it was that way with her I might have tried my hand.”

Jon rounded on him “Oh you would have?” asked his face thunder.

A grin came over Rast’s face showing black teeth “Thas right.”

Suddenly he was knocked back by a left hook to the jaw and Jon was falling over with him pummeling him to the ground. Rast was much bigger and shoved the smaller man off of him before jumping up and kicking him several times in the ribs. Jon grunted with each strike. Rast raised his boot to stomp him in the chest when he was pulled off  by Edd and Pyp.

“Rast stop!” Pyp yelled “You kill him and Baelish ain’t hiring you! You’ll be off riding for the border before night fall. He ain’t worth all that!”

Rast let the others pull him back but then turned to spit on Jon as he lay on the floor “Piss ant! Come on boys!” Rast grabbed his rucksack and heading out the door to the stables.

Edd leaned over a moaning Jon “I told you when you first got here, you didn’t want to go messin around with Rast. I reckon you can’t come to Baelish’s now. Rast’ll end up killin ya,” he grabbed Jon by the front of the shirt and hauled him up to sit against the wall “Good luck friend,” he said patting him on the shoulder. Edd grabbed his gear and headed out the door.

 

When the three hands rode out of the stable they found their path blocked by Sansa Stark and her shot gun. Leveling the gun at the man in front she said “Just where do you boys think you are going with my horses?”

Rast scoffed “Your horses?” he looked back at the other two an amused look on his face.

“None of ya’ll paid for those animals,” she continued holding the barrel steady.

Rast leaned down in the saddle to look her in the eye “Little lady, I was the second hand hired on this ranch by Mr. Robb Stark. I broke this here mare myself. Damn near trampled me. For three years I been ridin her and cleaning up shit around here. As far as I’m concerned I earned her.”

Pyp and Edd both murmured agreement.

“Now, I think you best let us pass before I ride you into the dirt,” he told her.

“And what if I don’t?” she challenged “I could probably take one of you down.”

Rast laughed outloud “Well you better make sure it’s me because if you fire that gun at us, I swear to god I will slid off this horse and strangle you where you stand,” his face turned deadly, his cheek twitched.

She swallowed hard and lowered the barrel of her gun to let them pass. Rast rode by and spit just at her feet. She didn’t step back. Pypar tipped his hat as he rode past “Ma’am,” he said formally as if abandoning her in the night and taking her horses was a natural thing.

“Edd” she said in despair.  Seeing him leave hurt most of all.

Edd looked away ashamed. He felt bad for leaving. But he was shocked when Baelish showed them the state of the ranch’s books. She was going to let them work the season knowing full well the whole time that she couldn’t pay them for it.

“Hey” Rast called back “You might want to check the bunkhouse. I think you got somethin to tend to in there. “Hah!” he yelled whipping the reins and the men galloped off into the darkness.

 

When Sansa got to the bunkhouse, Jon was laying on the floor blood trickling down the corner of his mouth and moaning “Oh god!” she cried as she rushed to him.

He looked at her blearily “I tried to stop them,” he said with a half grin.

She nodded “Me too. Come on let’s get you to the house.”

He cried out when she pulled him up and leaned on her heavily as they walked.

She got him to her bedroom and sitting him gently on her bed helped him take off his shirt. His side was bruised and swollen “I think he broke some ribs,” she said. She rummaged through the basket they took on their ride and brought the bottle of whiskey to his lips “Drink,” she said. After he did she gave him two more swigs. “Alright I am gonna wrap your chest and it’s gonna hurt.”

He managed to not cry out as she tightly wound the cloth around his torso although his face contorted and strained with the pain. She cleaned him up of all the blood and removed the rest of his clothes helping his prop up in the bed on the pillows.

Once her patient had been attended too the shock and reality of her situation set in. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands.

“Oh love,” Jon said reaching out for her but unable to sit up he settled for taking his hand instead.

She sighed “Well it’s over. I can’t run this ranch without any workers and I don’t have the money to hire more,”  she looked around the room trying to come to terms with the fact that her dream, their dream was dead “I’m sorry Robb,” she whispered softly.

“There has to be something we can do,” Jon said

Sansa thought a moment and then stood and turned to face him. She lifted her skirts and unbuttoned her boots to remove them. Then reaching behind her she undid the clasps to her dress.

Jon watched her in fascination as the dress slipped off her shoulders to the floor. She removed her pantaloons and unbuttoned her slip and was soon standing before him naked. Lastly she took the pins out of her hair letting it unwind just as loose and wild as he had imagined it the day they met.

He reached for her and she climbed in the bed next to him careful with his injury. Their lips came together more urgent and wanting than they had been on their riding trip. He kissed his way down her face to her neck

“Oh Jon,” her voice was breathless in his ear.

Jon had only been with one woman in his life. In a room above a saloon. It was safe to say he was more of a willing, inactive participant and it was over rather quickly.

Now here he was with this beautiful woman in his arms with very little clue what to do. He pulled back to look at her. Her hair spilled around her framing her perfect face and her eyes were more blue than he had ever seen them. Her full mouth red from his kissing drew him in again. Their tongues wrapped around each other exploring. He ran his hands down her arms. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever touched. With his stomach in knots he cupped her breast.

She gasped at his touch. She had never been with a man before and only been kissed once, roughly and without permission in the gardens of her family’s estate during a large dinner party. Oh but this was nothing like that! Jon was so tender and gentle and touching her in ways she never imagined. She arched into him pressing herself into his hand. Not sure what she wanted only that she wanted more.

Her reaction had him worried he had hurt her but then he realized that was not the case. He moved his lips down her neck, ghosting across her delicate collarbones and to finally nuzzle at her breast. The surge of feeling from her hands gripping his shoulders and moving into his hair and the moan that escaped her lips nearly had him undone. Rising up on one arm, ignoring the pain in his chest he gripped himself and searched the warm, wetness of her.

She began to tremble. Not from fear but from longing. When he positioned himself she opened her legs for him wrapping them around his waist. His face was full of concentration and she had a moment to realize he had likely never done this before either when she felt him fill her.

There. Warm folds surrounded him and then a bit of resistance. She threw her head back with a cry her face contorted with pleasure. He leaned in and kissed her neck as he pushed himself further. Her nails dug into his back.

She had never dreamed it would feel like this. There was a bit of pain but then oh the wonderful pleasure took her by surprise. Her entire body tensed and shook and then released as he entered her fully. She wanted more. She needed more. When he pulled back she grabbed his waist to bring him in which forced a cry from him that was not pleasure.

“Jon! I am so sorry!” she exclaimed.

His face was a mask of pain from the broken ribs she just squeezed “I am alright,” he said though gritted teeth. He had no choice but to roll over onto his back so he could breathe.

Sansa sat up on her elbow and watched him until the tenseness in his face eased. Brushing his curls from his forehead she smiled “That was. That was so wonderful.”

“Oh” he said “Is that...well….are we done?” he asked

A grin filled her face “I just thought since you were hurt….”

He shook his head “No I am fine. It feels better like this with me on my back.”

She looked at him puzzling on how to proceed.

“Come here,” he said softly reaching for her pulling her on top of him “Like this.”

She clumsily straddled his waist while he held himself steady and upright for her. She sank down onto him her head falling back eyes closed as the sensation of being filled took over her body again. Using only her legs so she didn’t put any weight or pressure on his torso she moved against him.

The lamplight bathed her skin in an ethereal glow. Her body undulated and swayed as she moved. He was mesmerized by her. When he felt strong muscles seize around him and her cries rang out into the room his release was there unexpectedly. Ignoring the pain in his ribs he grabbed her waist and thrust forward moaning.

They shuddered and shook together finally opening their eyes to gaze at each other. He ran his hands lovingly up and down her thighs. She smiled at him and tossed her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head. The effect very nearly had him ready again but she rolled off of him and lay at his side careful of his bandaged ribs this time.

They lay silently for awhile. Her mind worried at the problem of what to do with the ranch like a dog with a bone. Then suddenly. The solution was there! She gasped and sat up “Oh!”

Jon had been dozing and she startled him awake “What? What is it?”

She climbed out of bed and opened her armoire where her steel safe sat in the bottom. He heard the dial clicking as she put in the combination and pulled it open. Inside lay all the important papers to the ranch including the deed. Also Robb and Talisa’s wedding rings rested in a black velvet box. Sansa brushed her fingers across them then shook her head. She mustn’t let herself think that tonight put them on the path to a permanent situation although the idea was very appealing.

She came back and sat on the bed with a piece of paper in her hand “This is the deed to the ranch. My Uncle Benjen bought this land from the Martell family in San Antonio. When Robb and I came here we went down there and had it put in his and my names. Doran Martell was the man we dealt with. He was very kind and very fair.”

“Sansa, what are you thinking?” Jon asked.

“That I can sell it back to them,” she looked at him in wonder at having found a solution “That way Petyr can’t get his hands on it and we….” she quickly looked down “Well I can pay you for your work and have some money to start a new life somewhere else. We both will” her voice trailed off. She had a lump in her throat just at the thought of not being with Jon.

He sat up a bit wincing at the pain and turned her chin so she faced him “There is no life for me without you,” he said softly.

Her eyes well up with tears at his words “Oh Jon I am so glad you said that! I don’t want a life without you either!”

“Then into the future we go. Together,” he said .

She nodded and held up the deed with a grin “First stop San Antonio.”

 


	6. Into The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa meet with the Martells to gamble on their future.

Sansa and Jon were led into a room with a large desk and two leather chairs by an old woman. The walls were lined with bookshelves full of books and a large bay window looking out onto the gardens. She indicated for them to sit, “Senor Martell will be with you soon,” she said as she exited the room closing the door behind her.

“Jon,” Sansa said quietly as they sat down “It is most important that he not know we are...a couple. I must play the damsel in distress well here if this is to succeed. Can you understand that?”

He frowned but nodded his head “Yes of course. I won’t say a word.”

“Thank you,” she said relieved he was willing to play along. She sat up straight in her chair when she heard the door open and produced a handkerchief from her pocket clutching it to her breast.

A man walked in whom she did not recognize. He stood behind the desk appraising them both. His eyes were a deep brown and although they were not unfriendly they were not welcoming either.

“I am Oberyn Martell,” he said as he sat in the large chair behind the desk

“Oh,” Sansa said “I am sorry sir I was hoping to speak with Doran Martell.”

“Doran is my brother. He is unfortunately taken ill and I am handling his business affairs,” the man behind the desk said.

Her heart sank and she let the hand holding the handkerchief fall to her lap.

“So,” he said “What is I can do for you Mrs?”

“It’s Miss Stark. Sansa Stark” she answered.

The man turned his curious eyes to the Jon “And you?”

“This is one of my hands Jon Snow. He has accompanied me for protection.” she said.

Jon did not look up.

Oberyn nodded his head “Of course. Well _Miss_ Stark, I am a very busy man so if you could state your business.”

Sansa cleared her throat “My Uncle Benjen Stark purchased land from your family many years ago and built a small ranch. My brother Robb and I came out to Texas to run the ranch,” she slid the deed across the table.

Oberyn took it and studied it “This has both your names on it?”

“Yes. Your brother signed the changes. My brother Robb is deceased now” she answered.

Oberyn studied her face “I see. I am very sorry for you loss. What is it that you want from us?”

“I would like to sell the ranch back to you” she stated.He sat back and frowned “Why do you wish to do this?”

“It is a lucrative ranch, 70 head easy. All the buildings are good and have been well maintained. The well is excellent. I am for all intents and purposes a widow, Senor Martell with my brother gone. And,” she looked down

Jon glanced over at her briefly.

Sansa raised her head having come to a decision “And a man from a neighboring ranch has stolen my hands out from under me.”

Oberyn glanced at Jon “All but one it seems.”

“Yes well there is something to be said for loyalty. But this man cannot run 70 head of cattle to market alone and I cannot afford to hire more men. And he deserves to be paid.”

Jon stifled a grin. That was brilliant.

“I see so when you mentioned protection you meant he is keeping you close for _his_ protection. The protection of a season of hard work” Oberyn responded.

Jon did not respond and Sansa simply sat and waited.

Oberyn looked over the deed again tapping his finger to his chin. Finally he got up from his chair “I will bring your proposal to my brother. I should have an answer for you soon. You are welcome to spend your time waiting at the estate. The gardens are beautiful as you can see,” he indicated the view outside the window “I will have a meal made for you. We have a wonderful cook.”

“Thank you Senor Martell that sounds lovely,” Sansa said rising from her seat. Jon followed suit.

“Salda!” he called.

The old woman came in the door “Please show our guests to the gardens and then have a meal prepared for them,” Oberyn instructed.

“Yes Senor Martell.”Follow me please,” she led the way out the door.

 

They strolled the grounds of the massive Martell estate until lunch. There was a duck pond full of lily pads and noisy frogs. Salda had given Jon a pocket full of bread to feed the ducks and soon they were both surrounded by quacking birds laughing at their funny antics.

They came upon a bronze statue of a young girl. Ellia Martell it said. It was a memorial Sansa pointed out to Jon. They gazed upon her face as it looked up at the sky forever frozen in youth.

They were served a lunch of rich and spicy pork soup filled with rice and vegetables and thin corn cakes dripping in butter.

After lunch, Sansa and Jon sat under a gazebo it’s roof a canopy of vines with fragrant flowers. Fat bumble bees buzzed lazily here and there. Jon lay against the bench his hat pulled over his face dozing. Sansa however could not keep still. She got up and began to pace for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

“Sansa,” Jon’s muffled voice said “Sit down and try to relax.”

“I can’t Jon,” she said wringing her hands “Why is it taking them so long?”

Jon sat up straightening his hat on his head again “Maybe it is a good thing they are taking so long. It means they are considering it. Do you think if they were not considering it they would have fed us lunch and had us wait at all.”

She looked at him, hope entering her eyes “Do you think so?”

He looked at her and pat the place on the bench beside him.

Just then the old woman came to them “Senor Martell is ready for you now,” she said

Sansa looked at Jon all her nervousness returning at once.

 

They entered the same office as before. Oberyn Martell sat behind the desk.

“Please,” he said indicating that they should sit.

Sansa tried desperately to read his face but she could not.

“I spoke with my brother and he is regrettably not interested in buying the ranch back from you.”

Her face fell. All the tension of the day threatened to come bursting out of her eyes and she blinked rapidly looking down. She would not show such weakness to this man.

Jon looked at her face and his heart hurt. He sat forward “Sir.”

Oberyn held up a hand to silence him “However, I am.”

Sansa looked up “What?”

“I will buy your ranch. My brother does not think it is a good investment and we argued as we do about most things which is one reason why you had to wait so long. That and I already had the paperwork drawn up,” he answered pushing a small stack of papers towards her.

She picked them up in wonder and read through them her heart pounding. The offer was more than she expected. More than enough. She resisted the urge to show Jon although it was very difficult. The world was open to them with this amount of money.

“Thank you Senor Martell. This offer is more than fair. I think you will find it a good investment.”

They spent the next hour signing the papers and making sure everything was in order. She shook Oberyn’s hand and the deal was made.

“It is dark perhaps you should stay for the night. I would not be safe to travel,” he offered “The guest quarters are in the east wing. No one from the main house ever ventures over,” he looked at Jon pointedly. He did not know the story here but despite how hard they tried to hide, it was obvious this was more than a working relationship.

“Oh,” she said trying with all her might NOT to look at Jon “Thank you that is very generous.”

“Think nothing of it,” he said “I will bid you goodnight.”

 

Jon and Sansa were in her bed discussing their future. Moonlight streamed in through the open window and a slight breeze rustled the drapes. She was lay in the crook of his arm her head resting on his shoulder. They had made love again and it was as wonderful as the first time. He lazily ran his fingers along her arm

"What about Baelish?" Jon asked

"Oh don't worry about him. Even he is smart enough to know not to mess with the Martells," Sansa answered.

“Hmmmm," Jon murmured "We could go back East,” he suggested

She wrinkled her nose “What about California?” she said

He tilted his head to look down at her “California? You are adventurous aren’t you?”

She turned resting her chin on his chest “Well there are lot of folks going out there for the Gold rush. We could open a hotel? Or a bathhouse? We have the money.”

He looked into her shining eyes seeing the excitement there. He could not have loved her more “Marry me,” he said

“Oooh or a restaurant and…...” she stopped “Wait what?”

“Sansa Stark will you marry me?” he asked again more formally this time.

She sat up not wanting to believe her ears. Then threw herself at him putting pressure on his hurt ribs causing him to grimace but she paid no mind to it in her excitement “Yes!!! Yes Jon Snow I will marry you!!” she squealed and kissed him fiercely.

 

Epilogue

 

Dear Mother,

         I know it has been ages since I wrote to you. I hope you and everyone back home are doing well. I trust you got Robb’s things I sent with my last letter since I never           received a reply.

         I didn’t want to write until I was settled. Things have changed in my life immensely. Mother, I got married. His name is Jon Snow. He is a wonderful man. He is originally from Boston. Don’t bother yourself with trying to place the name. He grew up an orphan and came to Texas on a wagon train. So you see he shares my sense of adventure. We were married near a wild plum grove at sunset. The sunsets here are spectacular. My friend Sam, he is a Seminarian which is a priest in training, he performed the ceremony. We exchanged Robb and Talisa’s rings. That is the woman Robb married. Not sure if you remember her name.

         I sold Uncle Benjen’s ranch in Texas and Jon and I went to California. We own a hotel now. Nothing as fancy as what you are used to back home. We mostly cater to gold rushers. People who come here seeking their fortune. I can’t say that anyone has found it yet.

         Jon is building us a cabin up the mountains and soon we will sell this hotel and make a go of our place. Start a family. I am happy. For the first time since leaving home, I am truly happy. I hope you can find it in your heart to be happy for me as well.

 

                                                                                                                                              Your Loving Daughter,

                                                                                                                                                      Sansa

 

 

 


End file.
